


abbiamo tutta la vita davanti, si davanti ad un bar

by tenthousandfireflies



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, elia é bi e pieno di dubbi, filippo é il boyfriend che elia merita, giovanni come sempre é il migliore mom friend che esista
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthousandfireflies/pseuds/tenthousandfireflies
Summary: “Ma quindi?” La faccia di Filippo si avvicina alla sua e il cuore di Elia perde un battito. “Sei gay?”Elia è preso di contropiede e non sa cosa rispondere. “Cosa?”“Guarda, uno etero a sto punto sarebbe già scappato via.” Filippo lo fissa. “O mi avrebbe già sputato in faccia per aver cercato di provarci con lui.”





	abbiamo tutta la vita davanti, si davanti ad un bar

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [we got our whole lives in front of us, in front of a bar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788358) by [tenthousandfireflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthousandfireflies/pseuds/tenthousandfireflies)



> Mi ero ripromessa che non avrei mai scritto niente per questa ship ma evidentemente l'universo aveva altri piani per me. Il titolo é tratto dalla canzone di Gazelle 'Tutta la vita' perché ovvio che ci voleva una canzone abbastanza depressa ma poetica.

 

“Ma quindi?” La faccia di Filippo si avvicina alla sua e il cuore di Elia perde un battito. “Sei gay?”

Elia è preso di contropiede e non sa cosa rispondere. “Cosa?”

“Guarda, uno etero a sto punto sarebbe già scappato via.” Filippo lo fissa. “O mi avrebbe già sputato in faccia per aver cercato di provarci con lui.”

Il cuore Elia se lo sente battere in gola e le mani scivolare un po’ sulla ringhiera dove sta appoggiato. Elia gira la testa per sottrarsi allo sguardo di Filippo, i suoi occhi si posano su un punto oltre il buio, dove ci sono solo delle voci che urlano e dove le luci che colorano a malapena il cemento della strada non arrivano. Elia si rigira e ritrova gli occhi di Filippo dove li aveva lasciati, grandi e calmi che lo fissano come se si aspettano di vedere esattamente quello che hanno previsto.

“Ci stai provando con me?”. Trova il coraggio di chiedere.

Filippo alza un sopracciglio. “A te che sembra?”.

Elia deglutisce. Le mani a contatto con la ringhiera non stanno nemmeno più percependo il freddo, con la sua agitazione ha scaldato il metallo ed Elia si chiede brevemente cosa succederebbe se si lasciasse cadere indietro invece di buttarsi avanti, negli occhi di Filippo.

“Non so come flirtano i ragazzi quindi sono un po’ perso.” Elia esala. Una risposta non risposta. Una risposta che dai se non sei coraggioso. Elia ha paura di buttarsi, come un bambino che non entra in mare senza i braccioli. Un piede dentro e uno fuori. Una risposta con il salvagente. Filippo ride e da un tiro alla sigaretta che tiene tra le mani. Elia è certo che le mani dell’altro ragazzo siano fredde. Fredde come le sue prima che Filippo gli si avvicinasse, tutto il contrario delle sue attualmente.

“Fortunato te.” Filippo esala il fumo nell’aria davanti a loro e fissa un punto indeterminato di fronte a lui. Elia improvvisamente si sente vuoto e un fuoco dentro allo stesso tempo. Capisce che non vuole che la conversazione finisca così, rivuole l’attenzione su sé stesso e sul piccolo angolo di universo che era riuscito a creare con Filippo.

“Perché fortunato?” chiede con forse un po’ più di agitazione di quanta avrebbe voluto. Filippo si rigira a guardarlo e Elia si sente di nuovo tranquillo. Tranquillo nel senso che il cuore riprende a battergli a mille, ma per i motivi giusti. Tranquillo perché la connessione che aveva provato prima non se n’è andata nella notte lungo la strada.

“Perché i ragazzi son tutti stronzi.” Elia lo guarda. Filippo butta a terra la sigaretta e la schiaccia con il piede. “Se sei davvero etero meglio per te, credimi.”

Filippo gli sorride ed Elia non sa più cosa dire. Ha già evitato la domanda una volta, come cazzo può farlo una seconda volta. Elia si porta una mano dietro la nuca e storce la faccia. Si sente gli occhi di Filippo sempre puntati addosso e il cuore che batte all’impazzata. Sta davvero per fare una specie di coming out dove dice che in realtà non sa quel cazzo che è? Perché é vero che gli piacciono le ragazze da sempre ma allo stesso tempo negli ultimi anni si è reso conto di non essere insensibile nemmeno al fascino dei ragazzi. _Specialmente se mi fissano e mi fanno sentire come te. E perché cazzo la vita è così complicata?_

Prima che Elia sia obbligato a rispondergli Filippo lo precede.

“Bi forse?” Filippo gli chiede come se nulla fosse ed Elia vorrebbe piangere.

“Mmm.” È tutto quello che riesce a dire.

“O sei indeciso?” Non c’è nulla di male nel non sapere dove stai, ci siamo passati tutti.” Filippo gli posa una mano sul braccio. _So benissimo dove sto, sto qui con te e vorrei solo poter stare così per tutta la notte._

E che cazzo. Elia fa un respiro profondo e decide che forse vale la pena di buttarsi davvero senza braccioli almeno stavolta.

“Indeciso non direi.” Si volta verso Filippo con un sorriso sporcato dalla paura che il ragazzo gli ha iniettato nelle vene. “Sono qui stasera, no?” Sorride alzando le sopracciglia tentando di distendere l’ansia nelle rughe della fronte. _Porca puttana, ma come si fa a flirtare?_ Il cervello in panne Elia non sa più come atteggiarsi. _Porca puttana!_

“Appunto per questo mi sono permesso di provarci.” Filippo fa un sorrisino. “Però, … non si sa mai.”

“Ah no?”

“No.” Filippo ride. “Pensa che una volta ho incontrato una nostra conoscenza comune alla gay street e non solo questa persona ha tentato di farmi una predica su “voi omosessuali”, ma mi ha pure sbrattato davanti quando gli ho fatto vedere il profilo Tinder di uno.”

“Era Martino?”

“Esatto.”

Elia non sa se Filippo gli sta raccontando l’episodio per sdrammatizzare l’abbozzo di coming out, o perché vuole smerdare Martino, ma è grato per la distrazione che gli permette di rilassare le spalle e respirare meglio.

“Beh in ogni caso con Marti ci avevi visto giusto.” _E anche con me._

“Vero, ma il fatto che fosse alla gay street non significava automaticamente che io potessi provarci. Era ubriaco fradicio e decisamente non il mio tipo.” Filippo si ferma un attimo. “Da qui la deduzione che il fatto che tu sia qui non significa che io possa provarci.”

Elia sente il cuore battergli in petto, appena sotto la maglietta, in gola, in testa.

“Perché pensi che sono ubriaco o perché non sono il tuo tipo?”

“Una delle due.”

“Non mi dici quale?”

“Ti faccio indovinare.” La scarpa di Filippo picchia leggermente contro quella di Elia e il braccio del ragazzo si avvicina al suo.

Elia deglutisce.

“Ho bevuto solo un drink stasera.”

Elia sente la mano di Filippo scorrergli lungo il braccio, fino alla spalla dove sosta per un attimo prima di proseguire e fermarsi sulla sua guancia. Filippo è davanti a lui e Elia non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, di fissarlo negli occhi mentre il ragazzo si avvicina sempre di più.

“Bene, perché sei il mio tipo.” Negli occhi di Filippo Elia legge un ‘posso?’ quasi innecessario. Annuisce e le labbra di Filippo sono sulle sue, leggere e fresche.

Elia respira solo Filippo e la notte e la sua voglia di lasciarsi andare e _vivere_ con tutto sé stesso il momento.

Le preoccupazioni che aveva nutrito fino a quel momento evaporano nel buio quando si rende conto che il suo corpo sa esattamente come rispondere, le mani si staccano dalla ringhiera e si posano sui fianchi di Filippo ed Elia ricambia il bacio.

 

-

 

La prima cosa che Elia vede quando si sveglia non è qualcosa di veramente tangibile davanti a lui ma un pensiero che gli balena in testa quando sta ancora sdraiato ad occhi chiusi.

Sono degli occhi che lo guardano e che si avvicinano e poi il nero di un bacio dato ad occhi chiusi.

_Ho baciato Filippo._

Elia spalanca gli occhi. _Ho davvero baciato Filippo._ Elia si passa una mano sugli occhi e si gira per soffocare la faccia nel cuscino. Inala e il profumo di detersivo gli riempie i sensi e lo stordisce per un breve momento. Esattamente come il bacio della sera prima.

_E ora cosa cazzo faccio?_

Elia allunga la mano e prende il telefono dal comodino. Sono le undici e mezza passate e la luce che entra dalla finestra conferma che il sole è già alto nel cielo. Sullo schermo del telefonino ci sono anche tre notifiche da Whatsapp e due da Instagram.

****

**_Filippo Sava_ ** _ha iniziato a seguirti._

 **_Filippo Sava_ ** _ha messo mi piace ad un tuo post._

 **_Marti_ ** _: zi dove cazzo sei sparito ieri sera?_

 **_Gio_ ** _: ce la fai ancora a portarmi i promessi sposi oggi?_

**_Marti_** _: cmq ti sei perso l’Argentina e gio che limonavano tutta la serata, forse meglio per te_

Elia grugnisce una seconda volta. Nessuna novità nello scoprire che Giovanni e l’Argentina limonavano duro, però è anche pronto a mettere una mano sul fuoco che Martino e Niccolò non erano da meno, se quello che aveva potuto vedere nei primi attimi della festa era rappresentativo del resto della serata. Il che era stato esattamente uno dei motivi che lo avevano spinto a uscire in strada e incamminarsi verso un bar a caso. _Mooolto_ a caso. Talmente a caso che Elia aveva capito dal primo momento che aveva messo gli occhi sulle persone che straripavano sulla strada che 1. Erano tutti uomini e 2. Molti di questi uomini stavano abbracciati tra di loro, le mani intrecciate o appoggiate uno sulle spalle dell’altro, alcuni si baciavano, altri si urlavano qualche parola che riecheggiava nella notte e si sovrapponeva al debole pulsare della musica che fuoriusciva dal locale.

I passi che Elia aveva fatto nella direzione del bar dal secondo nel quale aveva capito che si trattava di un gay bar erano stati intenzionali anche se esitanti e spaventati. Ma dal momento che aveva trovato il locale Elia aveva sentito di doverci andare, per rispondere ad una domanda che gli rimbalzava in testa stancandolo ormai da troppo tempo. O magari non per risponderci, almeno non coscientemente, ma di sicuro per avvicinarsi alla risposta.

Per fortuna Filippo era uscito per fumare solamente qualche istante dopo, perché Elia non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a starsene impalato fuori dal locale ancora a lungo senza fare nulla prima di ritornare sui suoi passi e dagli amici alla festa.

Filippo si era acceso una sigaretta a qualche metro di distanza e Elia aveva visto il volto del ragazzo cambiare quando lo aveva notato, dopo due tiri dalla sigaretta. Probabilmente Filippo aveva guardato nell’angolo di buio dove stava Elia perché aveva sentito gli occhi del ragazzo bruciargli un buco sulla nuca. Elia non era riuscito a smettere di fissarlo da quando l’aveva scorto uscire sulla strada, gli occhi fissi sulla nuca ossigenata di Filippo come su di una boa nell’oceano. Il ragazzo sembrava così a suo agio tra gli uomini e i ragazzini riversati sulla strada, chiaramente in pace tra quelle persone, parte del gruppo, ma solo nel suo ritaglio di marciapiede nel quale il fumo della sigaretta si innalzava. Quando aveva alzato lo sguardo e incrociato quello di Elia la sorpresa era stata lavata via subito da un sorriso, e Filippo gli si era avvicinato.

“Ehi.” Aveva allungato la mano ed Elia aveva goffamente ritirato la sua dalla ringhiera-ancora per stringerla. Un gesto forse un po’ formale ma che non suonava sbagliato, Elia l’aveva percepito come in armonia con il resto della serata. “Sei l’amico di Marti vero?”. Da li la conversazione era partita e Flippo lo aveva invitato ad entrare nel locale. “Fa freddino qui fuori, entri?” Lo aveva guardato esitante, ma sicuro della proposta ed Elia aveva annuito.

Il locale non era grande e la musica non era la preferita di Elia ma tutto il resto, dal decoro ai corpi stipati sulla pista, era incredibile ai suoi occhi.

 

Elia si riscuote e si sforza di buttare le gambe fuori dal letto. Se non si alza subito non porterà mai a Giovanni il libro dei Promessi Sposi, quello che gli hanno passato i suoi amici dell’annno prima, con le annotazioni fatte da un secchione che aveva lo stesso prof che si sono beccati loro negli anni precedenti.

 

Elia esce di casa un quarto d’ora dopo essersi finalmente trascinato fuori dal letto e si incammina verso la fermata del bus, rincoglionito dal sonno che non si è ancora scrollato completamente di dosso e con la testa persa nei ricordi della sera prima. Quando arriva a casa di Giovanni suona il campanello e la testa riccioluta appare alla porta.

“Ce ne hai messo di tempo zì. Entra.” Giovanni gli da una pacca sulla spalla e lo trascina in casa.

“Scusa zì è che mi sono svegliato solo mezzora fa.”

“E che scusa c’hai che non eri nemmeno alla festa con noi? Dove cazzo sei ‘ndato?”

Elia ridacchia imbarazzato. Dire la verità o mentire? Il suo primo istinto è quello di mentire ma sa benissimo che non avrebbe senso, non con Giovanni che è il suo migliore amico, e non quando ha così bisogno di parlare con qualcuno.

Si passa una mano tra i capelli per prendere tempo e allunga il libro a Giovanni prima di farsi cadere sul divano dell’amico.

“Ero…a fare un giro fuori.” _Porca puttana diglielo e basta._ Ma Elia non trova le parole, non trova lo sbocco per farle uscire in modo che abbiano senso, in modo che non stonino e che siano naturali sulle sue labbra e suonino bene alle orecchie dell’amico.

“Ah” Giovanni annuisce e gli si siede di fianco appoggiando il libro sul tavolino di vetro. Elia conosce benissimo quei suoi ‘ah’ da amico che ti invita a continuare con il discorso lasciandoti capire che ti sta ascoltando. Giovanni poi è conosciuto per essere l’amico più adatto ad ascoltarti nel loro gruppo, e Elia non è mai stato tradito dopo avergli raccontato qualcosa che non voleva si sapesse in giro.

Si prende un secondo di tempo per respirare e involontariamente prende tra le mani e inizia a storgere un pezzetto di fodera che ricopre un cuscino buttato sul divano.

“E ho incontrato Filippo.” Elia si guarda le scarpe che sprofondano nel tappeto bianco. Forse avrebbe dovuto togliersele all’entrata ma non ci aveva minimamente pensato. E ora è tardi per tornare indietro.

“Filippo l’amico di Martino?” Giovanni gli chiede e Elia non è completamente sicuro ma forse negli occhi dell’amico si accende una specie di luce, come una lampadina. Dopotutto loro due sono gli esperti della comunicazione non verbale, dello scambiarsi sguardi che parlano da soli. Quindi probabilmente è davvero un’intuizione quella che può leggere negli occhi dell’amico.

“Il fratello di Eleonora?”

“Sì.” A questo punto più che una confessione ad Elia sembra di raccontare una storia i quali contenuti sono già stati svelati all’amico.

“Okay.”

Elia osa finalmente staccare lo sguardo dal tappeto che sta sporcando con le scarpe, e alzando lo sguardo vede che Giovanni lo sta guardando.

“E?” Giovanni dice in modo calmo mentre annuisce impercettibilmente ed Elia si sente sommerso da un’ondata di gratitudine nei confronti del suo migliore amico.

Elia rimane in silenzio e distoglie lo sguardo. _Come continuo?_

“Elì.” Il tono pacato e gentile di Giovanni gli fa rialzare lo sguardo. La domanda ‘ _Che cosa stai cercando di dirmi?’_ è come leggermente sospesa nell’aria. Calma, attende una risposta in modo paziente e senza essere intrusiva. Elia sa di potersi fidare ma non è facile dare voce a esperienze che ti fanno sentire in modi del tutto inaspettati e a pensieri che non hai mai pensato di esprimere ad alta voce. Quindi prende la via larga, cerca di temporeggiare, di lasciar intuire sperando che Giovanni venga in suo soccorso.

“Era fuori da questo locale, e poi siamo entrati e abbiamo ballato un po’ lì. C’erano dei suoi amici- o dei conoscenti non so, che poi se ne sono andati. E dopo un po’ siamo usciti di nuovo- e lui… Filippo ha detto che ci stava provando con me e-” Elia si interrompe, non sa più come continuare e che parole usare. Giovanni lo sta sempre guardando con quei suoi occhi gentili e lo sguardo paziente ed Elia vuole solo che lo tiri dall’impiccio, dicendo quello che entrambi già sanno, ma che lui non sa come esprimere.

“Ti piace?” Chiede finalmente l’amico.

Elia rilascia un respiro che gli sembra che stava trattenendo da quando si è svegliato stamattina.

“Insomma, non lo so. Cioè zì, che ne so! Lo conosco poco. E ci siamo solo baciati un po’…”

“Ah quindi avete pure pomiciato! A zozzoni!” Giovanni gli tira un cuscino sulla coscia, piano e mentre sorride un sorriso a trentadue denti che contagia Elia. Con il sorriso stampato in faccia Elia risponde alla cuscinata, scaturita insieme dal sollievo e alla felicità di aver condiviso il segreto con l’amico.

“Eh si, ma tu non andare in giro a dirlo.” Elia si rifà serio, lo sguardo preoccupato che lancia a Giovanni è immediatamente captato dall’amico che gli da una pacca sulla spalla. “Per chi mi prendi?”.

“Grazie.” Elia sorride di nuovo all’amico “avevo bisogno di dirlo a qualcuno.”

“E ovviamente anche tu hai deciso di venire da me per primo.”

“Che vuoi dire?”

“A chi pensi che Martino lo abbia detto per primo?” Giovanni dice alzandosi “A quanto pare sono il confessore per tutti voi …gay?” finisce esitante.

“Direi più… bisessuale.” E finalmente dirlo ad alta voce lo fa stare bene. La parola gli suona bene in bocca, per la prima volta, forse grazie al dono fattogli la sera prima da Filippo, la prima persona che lo aveva etichettato come tale. “Le tipe mi sono sempre piaciute, davvero, non lo dico così per pararmi il culo.”

“Ah tranquillo, mica devi star qui a giustificarti con me zì. Sono felice che me lo hai detto.” Giovanni si alza dal divano. “Vuoi bere qualcosa?”

“Si dai, un bicchier d’acqua.” Elia si alza e si avvicina all’isola della cucina dove Giovanni

riempie un bicchiere per sé e uno per l’amico.

“Comunque non so se ne vuoi, ma se mai ti servissero dei consigli ti direi di parlare con Martino. Visto che è lui che conosce meglio Filippo.”

Elia annuisce e dentro di sé ringrazia ancora una volta l’universo per avergli donato un amico come Gio.

Va a finire che Elia rimane a pranzo da Giovanni e che passa il pomeriggio svaccato con l’amico sul suo divano, a parlare di Filippo, di scuola, di famiglia e a giocare a Fifa.

 

-

 

Succede sempre la sera, in un bar, in un corridoio dell’ennesimo appartamento che per una notte funge da luogo di rincontro per teenagers inebriati dall’alcool e dalla musica, in attimi rubati agli occhi del resto del mondo. Succede, e ogni volta che succede Elia si chiede fino a quando potrà andare avanti. Quando è che Filippo troverà finalmente un ragazzo che gli piace e gli verrà a dire ‘È stato bello finché è durato ma non mi servi più.’? Perché per lui non è una questione di sé, ma di quando.

Chiamatelo disilluso e pessimista ma Elia proprio non riesce a vedersi come ‘il ragazzo di Filippo, sì, _quel_ Filippo’. Filippo che ha un cuore d’oro e la fierezza di un leone, il coraggio stampato in volto e la voglia di vivere la sua vita in ogni passo che fa, delle mani calde che cullano il suo volto quando gli incorniciano la faccia mentre si baciano, i capelli biondi ossigenati che urlano al mondo che non vuole rimanersene in disparte a guardare. Filippo che è così diverso da lui e così irraggiungibile che Elia a volte si chiede quanto sia possibile idealizzare una persona prima che questa ti sveli i suoi lati più oscuri, lasciandoti a riconsiderare tutto quello che credevi di sapere.

Perché non c’è dubbio che Elia stia idolizzando Filippo, ma che altro potrebbe fare quando gli unici scambi che hanno sono un ‘Vieni qua’ sussurrato e uno ‘Sssh’ spezzato da un brivido che scende lungo la schiena dopo il contatto tra labbra e pelle. Come potrebbe non idolizzarlo quando tutto quello che riceve dal ragazzo sono emozioni più che positive, che lo portano così in alto che Elia si sente i piedi staccati da terra, si sente capace di camminare a pochi centimetri dal marciapiede e la testa ad alta quota.

Forse è perché il suo cuore si gonfia così tanto durante i brevi ma intensi momenti che si ritaglia con Filippo che Elia inizia a galleggiare per aria e perde le domande degli amici che non riescono a raggiungere le sue orecchie sperse tra le nuvole.

“Elì??!!” Una spinta sulle spalle lo riporta alla realtà.

“Cosa” Elia si gira verso Luchino che gli fa un buffetto sulla guancia.

“Mi stavano raccontando di quella pasqua al lago, quando tu sei andato la e hai rovinato i piani di scopate di Gio e Eva.” Luchino si interrompe e stavolta Elia riceve una sberletta invece di un buffetto. “Ma che cazzo stai a pensa’ zì?”

Elia si rende conto che probabilmente lo sguardo perso nel vuoto è effettivamente un indizio abbastanza chiaro della sua mancata attenzione. Si costringe a disincantare lo sguardo dal punto che stava fissando e di portarlo sul suo amico.

“Che?”

“Ma cosa ‘che’? Non c’ho voglia di ripetere per la cinquantesima volta.” Luchino sbuffa e Elia vede la faccia del ragazzo imbronciarsi.

“Luchi, non te la prendere, starà pensando al compito di matematica.” Giovanni corre in sua difesa, con il suo fare tra il finto disinteressato che convincerebbe anche l’investigatore più scrupoloso che non c'é assolutamente nessun problema, e che ha salvato il culo di Elia più di una volta negli ultimi tempi.

“Si si, mi sto cagando in mano per mate, scusa se non ti stavo a seguire. Zì devo ancora capire un sacco di roba prima del test e non penso proprio di farcela.”

Luchino sembra aver dimenticato la discussione alla parola ‘test’ che lo spedisce in un vortice di ‘Aspetta zì ma quando cazzo è sta prova?’ e ‘Ma come lunedì prossimo cosa stai a dì??? Non era la settimana dopo? Oh cazzo sono fottuto’ e Elia si gira riconoscente verso Giovanni.

‘Grazie’ gli comunica telepaticamente, con uno sguardo (che nel loro caso funge da collegamento telepatico). Giovanni gli risponde con un’‘Figurati’ ma poi raggrinza la fronte e fa un cenno con il capo come a dire ‘dopo ti voglio parlare’ e Elia sa di non avere scuse che reggano. Martino in tutto questo sta in disparte, osservando la situazione con uno sguardo indecifrabile che Elia prova comunque a cercare di interpretare ma senza successo.

“Andiamo Luchì” Elia osserva Marti trascinare leggermente Luca verso di se e lontano da Elia “Ti posso aiutare a ripassare un attimo prima della lezione di bio se vuoi.”

Con un “Mi salvi la vita zì” Luca si fa trascinare via e Elia rimane solo con Giovanni sul pizzale davanti a scuola.

“Quindi?” Giovanni si volta verso di lui con uno sguardo inquisitore e le mani unite a mo’ di ‘che cazzo succede?’.

“Cosa succede? È da settimane che sei irraggiungibile, perso nei tuoi pensieri. Mi vuoi spiegare che succede? È per via di Filippo?”. Elia sospira. _Ovviamente_ Giovanni è riuscito a colpire in pieno il bersaglio.

“Vi siete visti ancora, no?” Giovanni sembra preoccupato e Elia sente montare dentro di sé un senso di fastidio che non ha ragione di essere. Perché cazzo Giovanni deve sempre fare lo psicologo? Non può lasciarlo in pace almeno per una volta?

“Fra che vuoi che ti dico? Sono preso male per le mille cose di scuola, mica deve sempre esserci un motivo profondo.” Elia si sente gli occhi inquisitori di Giovanni fargli lo scalpo per arrivare all’anima e leggergliela. Non capisce come mai si senta così incazzato a causa delle domande preoccupate dell’amico ma sa che non vuole dargliela vinta stavolta. _Ho diritto ai miei segreti e se voglio stare male posso stare male_ _senza dovermi giustificare porca puttana_.

“Non so Eli, io stavo cercando di aiutare.” La voce di Giovanni è rassegnata e nel tono si sente una punta di rammarico che il ragazzo non cerca di celare. “Se non vuoi parlare con me allora prova con Martino. O con chiunque altro. Ma non venirmi a dire che stai in un mondo parallelo da due settimane senza motivo.” Elia sospira e vorrebbe ribattere ma prima che possa farlo vede che Giovanni si riaggiusta lo zaino sulle spalle e si incammina verso l’edificio scolastico. “Vado mo’, ci si vede più tardi.”

 

Elia rimane impalato nel cortile a pensare a come questa sua ‘cosa’ con Filippo abbia cambiato la sua vita. Giovanni ha ragione, è da settimane che non riesce a pensare ad altro e di conseguenza si perde tutto quello che succede ai suoi amici e attorno a lui. E a pensare a come non sa come cazzo fare per smetterla di pensarci. Perché il pensiero è una fissa nella sua mente, e Filippo una presenza che rimane in ogni attimo della giornata nella sua mente. Perché è così che va a finire con gli idoli, te li crei e te li mantieni costantemente in testa in modo che possano guidarti e giudicarti nella quotidianità. Ritagli loro del tempo per idolizzarli e pensare a quanto grandi siano, rispetto alla tua vita ordinaria, rispetto alla tua persona piccola. E soprattutto a ricordarti di quanto siano irraggiungibili.

Elia sa di poter avere Filippo per qualche minuto al buio ad una festa, ma cosa succederebbe se si incontrassero di giorno alla luce del sole dove verrebbero a galla i dettagli del resto delle loro vite? Elia è sicuro che non potrebbe mai essere abbastanza. Abbastanza interessante, abbastanza coraggioso, abbastanza disinvolto, abbastanza invidiabile, abbastanza _completo_ , per poter significare qualcosa per Filippo a lungo termine. E per questo si attacca ai momenti rubati che trascorre con lui, e ai ricordi delle notti che si ripete in testa di giorno. Perché è incapace di affrontare il pensiero che prima o poi questa cosa tra di lor è destinata a finire, quando Filippo deciderà che lui non è abbastanza e andrà avanti on la sua vita, con un altro ragazzo.

 

-

 

La mano di Filippo è tra i suoi capelli e Elia sente il suo respiro caldo sul collo sudaticcio dopo due ore passate a dimenarsi sulla pista da ballo del locale gay che si trova vicino all’appartamento dei Sava. La musica che gli pulsa tutto intorno è ovattatata nelle orecchie e nel suo petto i bassi fanno compagnia al battito del suo cuore fuori controllo. Non sa per quanto ancora riuscirà a stare in piedi sulla pista da ballo prima che le gambe gli cedino e il suo corpo si accasci per terra, pronto ad essere calpestato dai mille piedi attaccati ai cinquecento corpi danzanti attorno a lui e Filippo, impegnati nella loro danza privata.

Filippo gli mordicchia il lobo dell’orecchio ed Elia giura di sentire il pavimento crollargli sotto le scarpe, un gemito che gli esce fioco dalle labbra e gli occhi che rotolano indietro nascosti dalle palpebre.

 _Basta o faccio un casino_. Nonostante tutto il suo corpo vorrebbe appiccicarsi a quello del ragazzo, fondersi con esso e sentire cosa si prova ad essere vivo _con_ un'altra persona, Elia riesuma tutte le forze e l’autocontrollo che gli restano e scolla il suo busto da quello di Filippo. Giusto quel poco che basta per riacquisire un minimo di contegno e per ritornare a percepire il mondo in quanto entità al di fuori dalla minuscola bolla che hanno creato loro due in mezzo alla discoteca.

“Filippo?” Con la bocca asciutta e sulle labbra la pesantezza di centomila baci, Elia non riesce a parlare, il fatto di sentirsi ovatta in testa e il sangue ovunque tranne che al cervello non lo aiuta in nessuno modo nell’impresa di cercare di comunicare a Filippo che ha bisogno di uscire un attimo.

Di fare una pausa. Di prendersi del tempo per cercare di riaggiustarsi non solo quello che ha nei pantaloni ma anche i pensieri che gli corrono in testa in un cerchio infinito di _ti voglio_ e _voglio essere solo con te_ ma anche dell’occasionale _per quanto ancora può durare tutto questo?_.

Filippo non lo ha sentito, oppure non ha capito l’intenzione dietro l’invocazione perché Elia sente la sua mano sopra la schiena che lo trascina di nuovo a sé, precipitandolo in un pericoloso dirupo di desiderio e mancata lucidità dal quale Elia ha lottato così tanto per uscire.

“Ehi.” Elia sorride a Filippo che lo guarda stralunato, le luci della disco che gli illuminano il volto a spezzoni, e porta una mano alla tempia del ragazzo per spostargli un ciuffo ribelle che gli è caduto sulla fronte lucida di sudore. “Ho bisogno di uscire un attimo.”

Filippo increspa la fronte preoccupato. “Tutto bene?”

“Sì, sì. Ho solo bisogno di una boccata d’aria.”

“Vengo con te.” Lo prende per mano prima di farsi largo tra la folla e pilotarli fuori dalle onde umane sulla pista da ballo.

Elia inciampa sull’uscita, ma Filippo lo sta reggendo tra le sue mani prima che possa perdere l’equilibrio.

“Stai attento.” Ride e stabilizza l’intero corpo di Elia con il suo, ubriaco anche lui, ma decisamente meno instabile.

Il grazie non detto Elia spera sia leggibile nei suoi occhi quando li gira verso quelli di Filippo e ci cade dentro.

Forse dopotutto uscire dal locale non è la soluzione che stava cercando. Elia si costringe a prendere un respiro profondo e mentre inala l’aria fresca della notte che sa leggermente di fritto misto e benzina, si chiede con la mente annebbiata dall’alcol se c’è davvero una via per scappare dal modo in cui Filippo lo fa sentire.

“Stai meglio?” La mano di Filippo sulla sua guancia e calda e Elia vorrebbe solo chiudere gli occhi e sprofondarci dentro.

“Stavo già bene prima, te l’ho detto no?” Sa di non essere coerente e che quello che sta dicendo forse non ha senso ma non vuole che Elia si preoccupi. “Quando ballavamo e ti ho detto che dovevo- volevo uscire… non ti ho detto che stavo male, è perché _non_ stavo male.” _Perfetto_. _Di sicuro questa frase aveva più senso e ora Filippo è in chiaro._ La faccia leggermente confusa di Filippo conferma che nel suo sarcasmo ci ha visto giusto.

“Okay… Mi sembrava strano che tu volessi uscire così all’improvviso.” Filippo lo scruta con attenzione. “Quindi ho pensato che stessi male.” Finisce la frase e ritrae la mano dalla guancia di Elia, facendola scivolare brevemente i polpastrelli lungo il collo. _Non andartene_ , _ritorna qui_. Il brivido scatenato dal contatto attraversa il corpo partendo dalla nuca fino ai piedi, Elia si abbraccia le braccia.

“Hai freddo?” Elia nota come Filippo sia già pronto a sfilarsi la giacca annodata attorno alla vita per donargliela.

“Ma quanto cazzo ti prendi cura di me?” Biascica invece di rispondere.

Filippo ride e sfrega le mani lungo gli avambracci di Elia, come per scaldarlo, o forse solo per confermare che è davvero una persona dal cuore d’oro che Elia non merita.

Una tristezza senza fondo lo sopraggiunge all’improvviso ed Elia sente le lacrime montargli agli occhi velocissime e silenziose. Sbatte le palpebre e una gli cade sulla faccia.

“Ehi…” La voce di Filippo è delicata e a malapena udibile. “Ti sei preso ‘na sbronza triste?”

Elia prova a ridere ma riesce solo ad abbozzare un sorriso falso che fa precipitare altre lacrime dagli occhi.

“Io non ti merito.” Gli sembra che dal momento che le lacrime sono fuori, visibili prove del tumulto che sente dentro non ci sia motivo per continuare a tenersi per sé quello che si è portato dietro per settimane. _Non ti merito_. Una constatazione che ha ingigantito nella sua mente facendola diventare verità assoluta e inconfutabile e che lo ha appesantito per settimane e settimane.

“Cosa?” Elia non osa guardare Filippo, guarda per terra e si immagina le lacrime cadere sul cemento nero che non riesce a distinguere e le immagina bagnarlo di sale. “Eli che cazzo stai a dì? Cosa ti fa pensare- perché mi dici adesso sta cosa?” Sente le mani di Filippo cingergli i fianchi e tiene gli occhi incollati al marciapiede, l’ultimo rifugio nel quale confidare.

“Elia, cosa vuole dire che non mi meriti?”

 _Vuole dire che non ti merito. Che tu sei coraggioso e che io ho paura. Che tu sei out e parli ad alta voce e che io non so chi sono e anche se a volte grido con i miei amici e faccio finta di conoscere il mondo in realtà mi sento insicuro. Che tu sei pronto a tenerti per mano con un ragazzo per strada anche se sai che potrebbero prenderti a botte, che io non credo di aver mai affrontato nulla di così spaventoso_.

“In che senso? Perché ti posso assicurare su due piedi senza pensarci per un secondo che non è così.” Elia si sente scuotere leggermente. “Guardami, Eli.”

Ma perché è così difficile alzare la testa e scollare lo sguardo dal suolo? Perché tutto gli sembra improvvisamente così pesante e inaffrontabile?

Elia sa che non potrebbe mai negare a Filippo un desiderio espresso con così tanto fervore nella voce e si sforza quindi di alzare lo sguardo. E quando finalmente scolla gli occhi dal buio per terra, più in alto trova gli occhi di Filippo, che come al solito lo stanno aspettando.

“Eccoci.” Un sorriso sbilenco si dipinge sul volto teso del ragazzo. “Ascoltami bene. Non so da dove ti sia uscita l’idea che non mi meriti ma ti assicuro che è davvero assurda. Non so quanto tu stia parlando a livello cosciente e quanto sia colpa dell’alcool quindi facciamo che per stasera mettiamo da parte l’argomento, ti riaccompagno a casa e ne parliamo domani da sobri.”

Elia si sente il petto più leggero ora che sta guardando Filippo negli occhi, il bisogno di confessarsi e far uscire questa sua grandissima paura che gli pesava sull’anima se ne andato e ha restituito un po’ di leggerezza al suo respirare. Persino le lacrime non minacciano più di cadere da un momento all’altro e il buio del marciapiede sotto le scarpe non gli sembra più il posto migliore dove fissare lo sguardo, né un rifugio di cui ha bisogno, come ne aveva bisogno fino a qualche minuto fa. Elia è più calmo e sente di poter tornare ad affrontare la serata.

“Per favore baciami.” Riesce a chiedere grazie alla sicurezza che gli infondono gli occhi sinceri del ragazzo.

Filippo gli prende la testa tra le mani e si avvicina lentamente prima di depositare un bacio a labbra chiuse sulle sue. Le fronti che si toccano, le mani intrecciate, Elia respira Filippo e cerca di stabilizzare tutto quello che sente ruotare dentro di sé. Rimettere ogni cosa al suo posto, tutte le emozioni scaturite dall’alcool mescolate a quelle della serata e ai dubbi e alla paura di una vita. Devono ritornare ognuna al suo posto. Magari non ce la farà a riordinarle tutte stasera, ma di sicuro potrà farlo domani. Elia si rende conto che ora ha solo bisogno di un letto e di sicurezza, di calore, di certezze tangibili.

E siccome ha deciso che per stasera si concentra solo su quello che gli dice il cuore e lascia da parte le indecisioni, si rende conto che prima che il suo cervello lo possa fermare dall’aprire bocca, sta per chiedere un secondo favore da Elia.

“Posso dormire da te stasera?” sussurra nello spazio tra le loro labbra.

Elia non ha mai dormito con Filippo, mai dormito con nessuno con il quale si vedeva a dire il vero, ma si è sempre chiesto come si sentirebbe a dormire tra le braccia di qualcuno e in questo momento gli sembra la cosa giusta da chiedere per sentirsi bene, l’unica cosa da fare per sopravvivere la notte.

“Certo che sì.” Filippo scosta leggermente la faccia dalla sua per guardarlo meglio. “Non credevo me lo avresti mai chiesto.”

Elia sorride. “Giusto per intenderci… intendo davvero _dormire_.”

“ _As if_ sei nello stato per fare altro.” Filippo si scosta completamente e gli da una leggera spintarella. “Mi prendi per uno che si approfitta di ragazzi ubriachi? Vieni qui va.” Elia intreccia il braccio a quello esteso che Filippo gli sta offrendo e si incammina verso il palazzo dei Sava appoggiato al ragazzo.

 

Quando arrivano a casa gli accoglie il silenzio, Eleonora è ancora in Inghilterra e l’appartamento è immerso nella semi-quiete, semi-buio delle serate di fine estate, non troppo rumorose e nemmeno troppo luminose. Filippo lo conduce verso la camera da letto ed Elia si lascia cadere sul letto non appena capisce di poterlo fare senza rischiare di calcolare male la mira e finire spiaccicato sul pavimento. Dopo qualche istante Filippo gli sta porgendo una maglietta sformata. “Magari è meglio se ti levi almeno le scarpe. E se vuoi puoi mettere questa.”

Elia si costringe ad alzarsi e sfilarsi le scarpe e i pantaloni ma dopo lo sforzo come se il suo cervello fosse sfinito e non sappia più come continuare.

“Hai fatto grandi progressi ma manca sempre la maglia.” Il tono di Filippo è scherzoso mentre lo osserva, seduto sul letto con aria sconsolate, in mutande e con una maglia sudata addosso. Elia si immagina di essere Filippo e di guardare sé stesso in quella condizione e una risatina gli esce incontrollata alla visione della scena.

“Aspetta, ti aiuto io.” Filippo gli si avvicina e gli fa segno di alzare le braccia. Elia lo accontenta e il ragazzo gli sfila la maglia. “Bravissimo, sembra quasi che tu abbia addirittura due anni e mezzo.”

“Sei spiritoso.”

Elia è cosciente che in qualsiasi altro momento la scenetta che sta vivendo lo avrebbe mandato in defibrillazione, se non direttamente in arresto cardiaco. _Sono a casa del tipo che mi piace. Sul suo letto. Con lui che mi spoglia. In mutande._  

Ma al momento è troppo stanco e troppo rincoglionito dall’alcool per poter andare in ansia, per fortuna. E poi ha deciso una mezzoretta fa che si sarebbe fidato solo del suo cuore e non del cervello per stasera. Quindi non c’è decisamente spazio per nessun ragionamento e nessuna ansia.

“Eccoci… adesso abbassa le braccia che ti infilo questa” Filippo estende le mani nelle quali stringe la maglia pulita sopra la testa di Elia. “Ecco, perfetto, ce la fai a infilare tu le maniche?”

“Ho due anni e mezzo, che credi?” Elia finisce di infilare la maglia e si lascia cadere sul materasso distrutto. Sospira profondamente inalando il profumo delle lenzuola di Sava. È quasi tutto perfetto.

“Lo so che stasera ho già espresso due desideri, quindi ne ho ancora uno.” Filippo alza un sopracciglio con aria divertita da dove lo sta sovrastando, in piedi di fianco al letto. “Per favore vieni qui.” Elia sbatte la mano sulle coperte di fianco a sé.

Filippo si sbarazza dei propri vestiti e si infila sotto le coperte in un attimo e non appena è sdraiato, Elia si gira verso di lui.

“Ora che hai esaudito tutti e tre i tuoi desideri puoi dormire.” Filippo lo sta guardando con un sorriso.

“In realtà ne avrei un altro.”

“Ah si? ‘Mister Tre Desideri’ ne ha un quarto?” Filippo dice con in modo beffardo, e per un attimo Elia pensa di tirarsi indietro, ma sa che non avrebbe senso, non quando è a tanto così da raggiungere ciò che lo renderebbe davvero felice. “Cosa sarebbe, sentiamo.” Filippo avvicina dolcemente una mano al viso di Elia, senza toccarlo, ma abbastanza vicino per fagli percepire il calore.

“Dormiamo abbracciati.”

E stavolta non è una domanda, ma una richiesta. Sicuro di poterla fare e sicuro di meritare di esporla. Elia si sente felice di averlo detto, ma non felice tanto quanto lo diventa quando sente le braccia di Filippo cingergli la vita, rinchiudendolo in un abbraccio che sa di certezze, di calore, di qualcosa di sicuro che rimarrà ancora quando salirà la luce del giorno.

 

-

 

Quando Elia apre gli occhi vede una striscia di sole sul materasso e nella striscia di luce giace una mano. Dietro la sua schiena Elia sente il calore emanato dal corpo di Filippo e il suo respiro soffice che gli indica che il ragazzo sta ancora dormendo. Elia chiude gli occhi e si raggomitola un po’ di più, un po’ più verso il torso di Filippo, piano, per non rischiare di svegliarlo. Il movimento però sbaglia a svegliare l’altro ragazzo che ritira il braccio da dove stava appoggiato sopra la spalla di Elia per portarsi la mano agli occhi e sfregarsi il sonno dalla faccia.

“Buongiorno.” Elia si gira per guardare il ragazzo. Faccia a faccia distesi su di un letto che è come un’isola nel mare, in un ritaglio di luce che sembra essere li per dire loro che la nuova giornata ha in riserbo solo cose belle. O forse il sole li stava spiando e ha deciso che gli piaceva vederli abbracciati quindi ha mandato un raggio come benedizione tacita. Filippo lo sta guardando con degli occhi calmi.

“’giorno. Sei in hangover?” gli chiede con uno sbadiglio.

Elia ridacchia perché probabilmente potrebbe stare malissimo in questo momento ma non rendersene conto, preso com’è ad ammirare il loro piccolo universo e a sentirsi in pace con sé stesso e con il mondo.

“No, sto bene.”

“Bene.” Filippo gli sorride ed Elia vorrebbe alzarsi e urlare, o forse solo prendergli la faccia tra le mani e baciarlo. “Ieri sera non ero sicuro che saremmo riusciti a passare la notte senza che tu mi vomitassi addosso.” Filippo ride ed Elia decide che quello che prova è decisamente il bisogno di urlare _e_ di baciarlo.

“Coglione.”, dice. _Quanto cazzo mi fai stare bene,_ vorrebbe urlare.

“No perché con la scenata di ieri, avevo seri dubbi sul fatto che saremmo riusciti ad uscire indenni da questa nottata.”

Ed Elia pur avendo tenuto la paura che gli ha tormentato l’anima e che è uscita in quella che Filippo ha appena definito come una ‘scenata’ racchiusa in un angolo del cuore, decide di lasciarsi andare nella luce del sole, di credere di meritare quello che sta provando. Di credere alle parole di Filippo della sera prima, che gli sono rimaste impresse come scolpite nella pietra.

“Ah si? Allora perché hai accettato di dormire abbracciati?” Il cuore gli batte svelto in petto ed Elia non sa come calmarlo. Che poi magari un modo per calmarlo non esiste, ed è inutile pensarci e cercare di provare a farlo. Lasciarsi andare al momento significa anche costringersi a fidarsi, fidarsi che il cuore continuerà a battere e che la bocca saprà cosa dire.

Filippo sospira. “Vuoi la risposta sincera?”

“Sì.” Elia lo guarda e negli occhi del ragazzo legge solo onestà.

“Perché me l’ha chiesto questo ragazzo con il quale mi vedo e il quale mi piace ma con il quale non ho mai avuto la possibilità di chiarire alcune cose. Cose sulla nostra relazione, su noi due. E quando il ragazzo mi ha chiesto di dormire abbracciati dopo che eravamo usciti insieme la sera, dopo che lui aveva bevuto e ci eravamo divertiti, dopo che all’improvviso aveva iniziato a dire cose senza senso del tipo che non mi merita, ho deciso di accettare perché ho capito che magari i miei sentimenti erano corrisposti e che non mi sarei fatto male quando la mattina dopo mi sarei alzato, perché ho capito che lui sarebbe rimasto nel letto di fianco a me e lo avrei potuto stringere una volta svegli.” Quando Filippo smette di parlare Elia avvicina la sua faccia alla sua. Si avvicina fino a posare la sua fronte contro quella di Filippo e una mano sulla guancia e chiude gli occhi.

“Però nonostante tutto questo ragazzo non lo stai ancora stringendo.”

E spera che questo basti a rispondere a tutto quello che Filippo gli ha chiesto senza fare alcuna domanda. _Siamo sulla stessa pagina? Anche tu provi qualcosa per me? Ti va se restiamo qui abbracciati?_

Filippo scolla la fronte dalla sua per abbracciarlo, la faccia di Elia premuta sul suo torace. Per un attimo restano così, senza muoversi minimamente. Le loro vite interrotte in un istante che permette loro di trovarsi in un abbraccio.

Elia ascolta i battiti del cuore del ragazzo e pensa che è felice. Semplicemente, pazzamente incredibilmente felice. Nei suoi di battiti non c’è più nessuna fretta.

Riprendono a muoversi quando Filippo inizia ad accarezzargli piano i capelli.

“Eli?”

“Mmh?” Elia alza la faccia da dove era nascosta tra le pieghe della maglia di Filippo e vede che il ragazzo lo sta fissando come solo lui sa fare, e come sempre Elia incolla lo sguardo al suo.

Il sorriso di Filippo, Elia lo vede riflesso negli occhi del ragazzo e prima di chiudere i suoi per baciarlo Elia struscia veloce il suo naso contro quello di Filippo.

Si baciano lentamente, illuminati dal sole e scaldati dalla loro felicità, con la calma di chi sa di avere tutto il tempo del mondo a disposizione.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Magari scriverò una specie di epilogo nel quale Elia dice a Martino che sta uscendo con Filo ma non sono ancora sicura e per il momento mi sembrava giusto finirla qui, quindi ecco.  
> Mi scuso se ho usato parole oscure ma sono decisamente non romana e non so se certe parole si usano a Roma/in Italia in generale quindi scusatemi per eventuali cose strane e per errori di battitura/cogniugazione dei tempi verbali. Se avete domande chiedetemi  
> Se volete sono su Tumblr @evakviigmoon


End file.
